


Game Over

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Series: Game; Start [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Pining Lotor, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: This is the fourth and final installment in my Games and Piercings Series. I want to thank you all for reading this and supporting me through it. Your comments and feed back give me life and happiness. I wish you all the best! If you want to contact me you can use this archive account or message me on my tumblr 'iamtheyaoiqueen'Thank you and enjoy!





	Game Over

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He was supposed to go home. Meet his new baby niece. See his mother and his father again. His siblings. He was supposed to be one of the groomsman at his brother’s wedding. Be the man of honor at his sister’s because fuck gender roles. He’d look great in a dress anyway. But no. Here he was, in a prison cell. Tied up to the teeth with chains and restraints. Unable to move really. Unable to escape.

Lance clenched his eyes closed, not letting any of the tears escape as soon as his eyes began to burn with the foul show of vulnerability. Lance twisted and played with the piercing in his mouth to ground him. Allura got this piercing with him. She’d come for him. She cared about him.

But did she even know he was gone? He barely even remembered what happened, it was all so fast. So blurry. One minute him and blue were flying near the planet’s surface. Next thing Lance knew there was a bright light and they took a direct hit from something. Lance had hit the dashboard hard and gotten throw out of Blue. He heard the anguished cries of Blue in his mind as well as Red roaring in rage. Black stayed silent as usual, the lion wasn’t a very talkative one, but he felt the waves of concern and desperation flooding through his mind as he finally hit the ground. His head banging across the root of a tree, pain ricocheting through his skull before he passed out. Seeing dark black boots right in front of him before arms grabbed him roughly and he faded to Black.

How long has it been since then? Lance wasn’t sure. Probably not long. His body throbbed in pain, injuries pulsing in time with his heart beats as they continued to slowly bleed. Lance assessed the damage.

His upper rib cage was shot to hell, ribs busted and glass cutting up a lot of the skin and muscle he had there. Breathing was a relative term as Lance wheezed in oxygen and let it out in erratic rushes and sighs. His left leg was completely broken. It wasn’t moving anytime soon. His head throbbed and white dots flew across his vision every time he shifted his head. Nausea and a blinding headache reminding him that he probably had a concussion. To top it off, his spine felt like he’d gone through the wringer and he was basically a limp, tied up noodle on the cold concrete ground of a cell.

In other words, he was doing fucking fantastic. 

Days bled into nights and days and Lance honestly couldn’t tell the difference from minutes to hours as he sat in the cell. There was only a dim light and the shifting of guards and changing of position to remind him that time did indeed exist here. As well as his voice. He’d tell random stories to the guards, say the most random stuff. It was the purest form of the game. The guards didn’t even give a shit what he said. Never reacting or saying anything in return. It was just like talking to a brick wall. Fucking hilarious, right? Honestly, it was boring too. Mostly because he’d run out of piercings to get and there was no way he could do anything tied up and healing at what felt like a snail’s pace.

At least his head stopped buzzing.

Well, Lance lied on that last thought, there was one Galra that listened to him intently, intensly. It was almost a little unnerving. But with no attention and social interaction? Beggars can’t be choosers. Prisoners can’t be picky. So, if talking to one Galran with long white hair that looked like he walked out of a Pantene commercial was his only option?

Lance would damn well talk it. 

The Galran, Lotor, was different from the other noble visitors that came here. He didn’t hurt Lance. He didn’t taunt him. Or try and reach into his mind with magic. He didn’t relish in Lance’s screams of pain. Instead he tried to soothe the aches Lance felt. Tried to bring a little comfort.

He wasn’t to be trusted. The way he acted was too odd. Too strange. It wasn’t the way a Galran would act, unless they wanted something. But Lance dealt with it, almost enjoying the companionship. Until Lance started seeing the signs more clearly.

The possessive way Lotor would glare when one of the guards would go to touch Lance, the way Lotor would trail his hands over Lance’s body. Hands grabbing as if they were trying to size Lance up. Map him and chart him for new damage. Like he was some precious toy or pet. The subtle comments and compliments. Getting creepier and more obsessive with time. Lance wasn’t happy with the attention. Every time Lotor came Lance would shudder in disgust at the hands trailing his body. 

He wanted to go home. He wanted Allura’s hugs. He wanted Coran’s stories. He didn’t care if he sounded childish or if he was ignored anymore. He just wanted to be safe again. Feel safe again. He just wanted to go home. He wanted his family and the lions again.

Without the lions in his mind and the Alteans and his team by his side… he’d never felt so alone. Not even in that crowded house of people who were never really there. 

Lance thought he was going to break.

Thought he was going to die there. 

Until there was a loud rumble in the ship. It practically threw Lance. The ship jolting so hard that Lance’s body jumped and hit the ground again. Making him roll in agony as the hit angered his still healing ribs. Making him wheeze and cough softly. His lungs burning as he looked around in sleepy and bleary confusion. There was the clacking of his prison door opening.

“Lance!” Lance looked over to the door lazily, watching the figure practically run in and check over his form obsessively, looking for damage and injury. Lance furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why were the alarms going off? Were they under attack?

Was he going to get to go home?

“Wazz goin’ on?” Lance slurred, his mind tired with sleep and dizziness with the harsh handling as Lotor grabbed Lance. Hoisting him up into a bridal style hold. Lance winced at the bruisingly tight grip on his ribs and his leg. Everything was beginning to hurt again. Lance lamented, they had just stopped hurting three naps ago. Now it was back. The pain was more real then ever. Making Lance let out a low moan. Lotor pausing, before hushing him and continuing to move out of the cell. Checking around every corner and trying to flee. Until the sky opened up.

And Lance meant quite literally, there was a lion in the ceiling. Lance grinned with pride at the sight of Blue barreling through the ceiling and landing in front of Lotor with a shrieking roar. Rage and grief was heard in it. Lance smiled as he felt the rush of emotions flooding his mind link. Blue’s relief and doting. Flooding warmth through his body as she tried to gauge his condition.

Which, was not good honestly. His injuries were bleeding again, and the fresh injuries from Haggar and the druids ‘games’ made them hurt worse. At least Blue was easing the ache in his mind. Making the throbbing and raw wounds of Haggar searching his mentality ease away to the calm of her presence. Lance had to smirk when he felt Red and Black flood into his mind too. Red growling and fury flooding in. She was going to attempt to destroy everything in her path, and Lance would do nothing to stop her. Seemed like her pilot was on the same war path anyway. Nothing he could do. Black was the same as well, a quiet and strong presence in his mind. Reassuring and pushing him to hold on. Though, the voice that filled him with the most relief came from above Blue, from a human like figure on the head of the blue Lion. Holding a gun as her soft white hair flowed behind her.

“Let. Him. Go. Now. Unless you want your brains splattered over the metal of your ship.” Lance smiled, tears were gathering in his eyes but he didn’t even try to wipe them away as his grinned until his cheeks were burning as badly as his eyes. Tears falling down in fat, happy droplets down his cheeks and off his jaw.

Allura.

Lotor’s grip tightened even further. Making Lance’s breathe rasp even worse as his quiet sobs of relief and his tender ribs back fired against him. The lack of oxygen making him dizzy and light headed.

“You’re not touching him! He’s mine!” Lance heard the cocking of a gun. A shot rang out and Lance gasped as he was dropped. Lotor’s scream of pain echoing in his ear as he dropped like a lead weight to the ground. Making him writhe in pain. God. God. My God it hurt so bad. His back was burning and aching from lacerations and his ribs felt like they were caving in on himself. But Lance still couldn’t help but smile as Blue shot forward immediately. Opening her jaws and scooping up his limp form as he started to fade from consciousness. Feeling warm gentle hands and the purr of Blue in his mind as he finally drifted into the dark of nothingness.

He was safe again. 

\---

The healing pod brought the same confusion as it always did. But Lance didn’t panic as he began to come back to life. His sense firing up and the door opening as he started to fall out. This wasn’t the prison. Blue was in his mind. Purring as loudly as ever. Lance smiled as he fell out. Going to break his fall and balance on his feet, when a warm body immediately latching onto his free form surprised him. Longer dark hair pressed against his chest and warm arms latched in a death grip onto his waist. Saying Lance’s name like a prayer and shoving apologies in between. Lance smiled and hugged Keith back. Grinning as the others stirred and noticed Lance’s freedom. Immediately crowding around him with their own hugs and apologies. Though, Keith refused to let Lance go through all of it. Basically attaching himself at the hip and clinging to any part of Lance that he allowed Keith to touch. Kissing every single part of Lance’s face, the scars that Keith could reach, the new tattoo from before. The piercing. Anything Keith could get his lips on while he begged for Lance’s forgiveness. For Lance not to leave him again. Reassurance which Lance gave gladly Lance sighing in bliss at the positive attention. All his past frustration melting away.

Lance guessed it didn’t matter that they’d slipped into old ways. They were a family, and family was about forgiveness. And even though it hurt a little bit. They’d always be there to rescue him when the going got tough. Lance would always forgive them.

He loved them too much not to. 

They were his home.


End file.
